System No. XX
Character Synopsis System No. XX is the main antagonist and final boss of BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. It is a machine originally designed by Clavis Alucard to create new possibilities. However, a flaw in its design led to the machine invading the worlds it observed and using them as power bases. To prevent the machine from destroying worlds to create new ones, Clavis sealed the System away using the Keystones of the four selected universes (BlazBlue, Persona 4: Arena, Under Night In-Birth and RWBY). However, the seal on System No. XX was accidentally undone by Clavis Alucard's daughter, Rachel Alucard, leading to the machine summoning warriors from the four selected worlds and having them fight in Tag Battles in the "Keystone Tag Battle Tournament" inside the Phantom Field Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle '''Name: '''System No. XX, The Announcer '''Gender: '''Inapplicable, however it’s referred to as female '''Age: '''Undefinable '''Classification: '''Cross-Dimensional Observation System '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (As the Successor to the Eye and a near perfect clone of the Master Unit, she could be able to create Phenomena Interventions), Regeneration (High-Godly [Thanks to her nature as the Successor to the Eye, she's able to regenerate from Doomsday, which is capable of returning all possibilities to nothingness as well as rewrite all of reality in the process]), Clairvoyance (Capable of seeing actions that occur across alternate universes), Creation (Created a near perfect clone of beings from BlazBlue, Persona 4: Arena, Under Night In-Birth and RWBY), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with and attack beings who are metaphysial or abstract), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Generated The Phantom Field and established the very laws that govern it), Power Nullification (Those who are trapped within The Phantom Field will have their powers nullified), Non-Corporeal (Exists as nothing more perpectual and cosmic energy), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8, Reliant on the existence of keystones, although it supposedly can live without them based on In-Birth ending), Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of closing space and can control and manipulate universes. Capable of connecting worlds), Mind Manipulation (Yukiko and Yosuke recieved a headache upon System's defeat), Energy Manipulation (Can generate and project energy), Possibility Manipulation (Was created with the intent of creating new possibilities and she herself can manipulate them), Summoning (Capable of summoning Blazblue, Persona, RWBY and In-Birth characters), Telepathy and Body Puppetry (Able to observe multiple dimensions and even Boundary at once), Information Analysis, Precognition, Possession,, Perception Manipulation, Duplication, Illusion Creation, Power Mimicry, 4th Wall Awarness, Absorption (By gathering passions, information and souls of the fighters, it created it's physical form), Dimensional Travel, Subjective Reality (Power of Order can make something that doesn't exist exist). Resistance to Information Analysis (Noel couldn't understand what she is seeing with PotE), Soul Manipulation (It's soul wasn't destroyed by Yukianesa and Bolverk), Space-Time Manipulation (Wasn't affected by the collapse of phantom field), Sealing (Only Alucard bloodline is able to seal the stone), Existence Erasure (Wasn't erased by insulator), Regeneration Negation, Absolute Zero, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(It's powers were stated to have effected reality far greater than Phenomena Intervention, a source of power that is capable of creating a doomsday event, where infinite possibilities get either absorbed or destroyed in the process. Es compared the energy they gave off to Azure, which should place The System at a similar level to Ragna after gaining The True Azura. Above the Amaterasu Unit, who is capable of creating Phenomena Intervention on a cosmic scale, of which governs and rewrites infinite possibilitie). 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Capable of annoucing in one universe whilst talking to another being in the next, implying it's beyond linearity. The Phantom Field exists outside of the 4 main universes and is akin to the void). '''Omnipresent '''within The Phantom Field 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Superior to beings who can rewrite, govern and create an infinite number of possibilities that exist) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(It's power is implied to be unaffected by The Phenomena Intervention. Able to take hits from BBTAG cast 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ '(Can interact with all possibilities, of which there are infinite) 'Intelligence: '''Extremely Intelligent as she is a supercomputer built on working with information across dimensions. '''Weaknesses: '''Without enough information, she is unable to manifest. Her curiosity can lead to her downfall Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''The Keystones '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phenomena Intervention:' An act of interference on existences and events. An interference occurs when someone with a will Observes the event. This ability can change its target’s state from “exist” to “not exist” and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually “exists” or not, it is almost impossible to perform an Event Interference. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. An Event Interference also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. *'The ' Phantom Field, previously known as the World of Tsukuyomi, is a location created by Es. The World of Tsukuyomi existed between the Boundary and the real world. Es created the Phantom Field out of the world after falling into despair. It is an endless space that creates Memory Fragments from those who are there, and scatters it throughout its multiple levels. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:BlazBlue Category:Crossover Characters Category:Non-Cannon Characters Category:Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle Category:Machines Category:Sociopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Clairvoyance Category:Space Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Information Analyzers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionist Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Memory Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:BFR Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Power Mimicker Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Tier 2